<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it my B-day? by GabyEliAlexz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372223">Is it my B-day?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz'>GabyEliAlexz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Birthday, Gen, Human AU, Logan's Birthday, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote for Logan's Birthday. </p>
<p>Logan doesn't know what day it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it my B-day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Logan!” someone yells from the distance and he frowns and stops walking. Today it’s not his birthday, or is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listens closely how the footsteps are approaching and he turns to see who is the owner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Patton”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan!! Happy Birthday!” he repeats and Logan frowns again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Patton. Sorry to disappoint but today it’s not my birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t? Because the form that you filled for the room says that it is November 3rd and today it’s november 3rd.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh… today is november 3rd?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, silly boy. What date did you believe it was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I thought we were still in October, I guess classes are making me lose the sense of time…” he frowns. Something weird it’s happening. It’s not that he celebrate that much his birthday but he usually doesn’t forget it. Is it really in november 3rd? He could swear it was another day but he couldn’t recall it. He sighs and shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, kiddo! Virgil and Roman are waiting for us at home. We got you something. You’re gonna love it, I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo didn’t have to do it, it’s not that important”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you say that?? It’s one of the most important days of the year, along with Virgil’s and Roman’s birthdays. Mine too, of course. And our anniversary when all of us got together, and when we invited you to our relationship…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled briefly at Patton while listening ramble about all the important dates of the year. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten his own birthday… but well, at least he has people in his life who care about him that remembers about those things.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>